


I Promise Not To Forget

by beautyswan19



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction, Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Delena, F/F, demena, gomato, lovez, semi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyswan19/pseuds/beautyswan19
Summary: Demi always admired Selena from afar, but when forced to work on a project together they found out how great they are as a team.





	1. Catch Me

Grey clouds filled the sky. Raindrops pounded heavily on my bedroom window. Just my kind of weather. All was right until I realized it was Monday. The worst day of the week. Just when you thought you were done with your stress school rolls around again leaving you more depressed than before.  
I got out of bed with a large yawn. My hair sticking out in places from tossing and turning. I changed out of my PJs into my favorite band tee and regular jeans. Then I slipped on my black Converse. Brushing my thick hair was a challenge, as always, but I succeed in fixing it into place.  
As I trudged down stairs the scent of pancakes hit me. I loved pancakes, but eating too early made me feel sick to my stomach so I skipped breakfast. Instead I finished getting my bag ready and brushing my teeth.  
Since I didn't have a car yet I decided to walk my way to school. I took my black umbrella and went on my not-so-merry way.  
As I crossed one of the streets on my way I saw her. Selena. The most popular girl in school. Cheerleader, straight-A student, not to mention an astonishing singer. She was perfect. How clichè of me to have fallen for the most beautiful girl, who probably already has boys lined up for her.  
While lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I had stopped in the middle of the street. It wasn't until a horn blared that I discovered how lovestruck I was. I quickly ran out of the way with my head down in embarrassment.  
Stupid. I'm so stupid. She's just a girl get over it. But I knew I couldn't. Selena wasn't just a girl. She was perfect. At least to me.  
The rest of my walk went without a hitch. Which made the day easier on my part. Too much attention would make me want to sink into a hole and die. And just as I thought I was in the clear the bitch, Taylor, spotted me and strutted my way probably armed with an insult or two. Taylor was Selena's best friend, but that didn't make her any special to me. She was still a bully that liked to mess with me and only ever me. Especially since she knew I liked her BFF. She'd make sure Selena wasn't around when approaching me.  
"Hey, fatso punk loner. I heard you were having eye sex with my friend. You only wish she would touch scum like you. Maybe I should teach you how to respect people's privacy." She got even closer leaving no space for anyone to intervene. As if they wanted to. A barrage of punches flew to my stomach and face giving me painful bruises and some cuts from all those rings she wears.  
I didn't know what was worse the fact that it was the beginning of the week and I already got beat up or that I had Selena in my first class.I didn't feel mad at her in any way shape or form, but I did feel ashamed.  
I slinked my way through the halls into the back desk of the classroom. I put my head down wanting to disappear in this very moment. What a loser. If I so much as look at her I get tortured.  
When the bell rang everyone filed in and took out their books. Mr. Noel, our English teacher, walked in with a booming voice and introduced the chapter we're learning. It's something about listening to your heart verses your brain. I wasn't exactly paying him attention.  
"You'll be paired up and have write an a thousand word paper on which you both chose and why. I set up your groups already and for a reason, so no switching." His words haunted me. I hate partner work. I'd rather just work on my own.  
I zoned out until I heard my name followed by a loud "what?", so I lifted my head up and got faced with an evil glare.  
"Mr. Noel I know you said no switching, but me and Selena always do well together," Taylor pleaded.  
"You mean Selena and I." Oh shit. Why did I do that.  
"See. I put you two in different groups to learn not to do well. You could make a perfectly good argument, but if you do not take it and apply it to yourself you lose in life. We learn from others not from our reflective selves, otherwise known as our best friends," Mr. Noel finished his lecture. The bell for next period rang and I raced to pack when she came my way.  
"Hi, I'm Selena. Your partner." The only thing I was fully capable of doing at this point was opening and closing my mouth like a fish gasping for water. "I have a pretty tight schedule, but you can come over to my house after school tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"  
"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "That's good. I'm Demi by the way."  
"Well it's nice to finally get to know the mystery girl. I was starting to make supernatural theories about you." She stated.  
"Like what?"  
"Things like how you're a vampire and don't want anyone to find out so you keep low. Or you're a shadow that can take form as a human and that's why nobody knows anything about you."  
" That sounds way better than my real life. But I think if anything I'm more of an alien that came here to quietly observe your race and find out all of your weaknesses to finally invade Earth."  
"You're funny," she giggled at my lame joke, "here's my address. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Bye." I waved at her. Feeling suave I leaned against a table, but I miscalculated where exactly it was and fell onto my butt. At least she wasn't here to see that. I left class with a hop in my step.


	2. Sick of You

The next day I got up early. It was still raining and I couldn't wait to see Selena again. I bounced out of the door when done getting ready and pulled out my umbrella.  
The walk was more of a skip and it left me feeling giddy. I didn't see her drive by again, but I didn't let that stop me. She'll be here. I'm just a little early.   
I headed straight for my desk hoping to see the beauty when the bell rang. She wasn't here. The whole day went by irritating me. I went to the bathroom for some peace and quiet when Taylor strutted in.  
"Oh no what happened? Couldn't find Selena? Probably because you drove her away, freak. She didn't want to see your ugly ass face ever again. If you want I could take a message."Taylor teased. Pure bitch.  
I didn't want to admit it, but her words had cut me like a knife. "How about you take a hike instead." Big mistake.   
"You need to learn your place," She grabbed my hair and yanked me towards the lockers. "Goodnight, slut," and with that the devil threw me into a random locker and shut it, but not before locking me in.  
I banged on the door crying for attention, but everyone had already gone home. I waited hours for my mom to realize I was gone. It wasn't until six when the locker opened. Apparently the guy had to get his band stuff out of there for practice.  
I raced out of the school wanting to leave. I didn't want to go back home so I decided to go to Selena's house since had invited me. The rain was thunderous but I was on a mission. If Selena's fine then she is sick of me and Taylor was right.  
I knocked on the front door and waited for a response. It wasn't long before a dark haired woman who resembled Selena answered the door.   
"Hello. For what reason are you here?" If anyone else had said the last part it would have come out curt, but she had a soft sing-song tone to her voice.  
"Selena invited me so we could work on our project." It came out like a timid child about to cry.  
"Of course. Come in. You're soaking. What happened? Did you not have an umbrella? "  
I did have one. "I left it in the girls bathroom."  
"I'm sure Selena has spare clothes. She's just upstairs."  
"Thanks." I carefully climbed the steps not wanting to make a huge mess. Her room was opened. I walked in and in an awkward voice said,"Hey, I'm here."  
"Oh. I wondered when you were coming. You know school ended four hours ago, right?"  
"I was a little occupied. Sorry."  
"That's fine."  
"Why weren't you at school today?"  
Her face turned, "Just one of those days, you know? I'll find you some dry clothes." She looked through her drawers and handed me as simple gray shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
"Just change here. It's fine."  
I started undressing and redressing avoiding any eye contact.   
"How did you get all of those cuts and bruises?"  
I kept silent not wanting to answer. I can't tell her it was her best friend. She'll think I'm lying.   
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about. I shouldn't have asked."  
We both stayed there without words until her phone rang.  
"I'm sorry. I have to take this." And with that she walked into hall.  
Left to my own devices I checked my phone. Rumors that I punched Taylor, giving her a black eye, had sprung up. And of course her clique had jumped on my social media pages and wrote threats and terrible messages for me to read.  
"I think you should leave." She pulled me out of my thoughts.  
The air was thick and I couldn't say a word. I left the house feeling sick to my stomach. The rain didn't lift and the dry clothes she had given me were drenched.   
I ran home in humiliation. It was as if Taylor had already won without needing to try. In fear of falling I slowed down as I got further away from the house. She thinks I hurt Taylor. She hates me now. The worst part is if I deny it she won't believe me. Taylor probably doesn't even look hurt.


	3. In Real Life

I couldn't go back home drenched and upset, so I took a detour to my safe spot. The park had always calmed me down as a kid. I sat on my favorite swing and began to try and process all that had happened. I ruined my chance with her without even doings anything wrong. If it wasn't for Taylor I'd be possibly, maybe, hopefully, holding hands with Selena right now.

I began to push my legs pumping myself higher. I stared up to the sky all the while and wondered. Why me? It made perfect sense but still perplexed me. Taylor was already Selena's best friend. Why does it matter if I hang out with her. It's not like I chose to anyway. We're partners. Then it hit me. Taylor wanted to be her partner for this project. Maybe this is her way of getting back at me, but wouldn't that hurt Selena's grade? It bewildered me. A best friend with a bone to pick? Not bliss to hang around someone like that.

I took a deep breath and decided to go home now. My mind wasn't cleared, but it was as settled as it could be. Home was a long walk away because Selena lived on the opposite side of the school. I just wanted to jump into bed and burry myself into the sheets but I knew that I would probably be greeted by concerned faces instead. Maybe I should've told them where I was going. I trudged down the street before it could get any later.  
When I finally reached the front of my house I found the door locked. Oh great. I knocked but no one answered. I took my phone out of my pocket and called my sister, Dallas, to open the door. She answered a moment later. "What?" I could still hear the sleep in her voice. "Can you open the door?" I waited for her response. It didn't come. Instead the door swung open revealing a very tired girl.   
"Why are you so fucking late?" She wasn't angry. That's why I called her. My parents would have a fit, but Dallas was closer to my age so she cut me slack.  
"A chain of events happened that left me upset" I said straight forward. My big sister was always easier to talk to than anyone else. She gave me a pat on the back for support and I headed to bed.  
The morning after I felt like crap. I couldn't not go to school though. After arriving home late there's no way my mom would let me stay. Today I ate breakfast. Only because I already felt bad so this wouldn't effect me. After getting ready for the day I put Selena's clothes in the washing machine and dryer ready to return them.  
The walk to school was extremely slow. I found myself not wanting to see Selena. It hurt all too much. I was found guilty without a trial. Today was feeling like the worse day of my life and it hadn't even started yet.   
I was late to class and didn't give a damn. I took my seat in the back feeling watched. I kept my head down to avoid her, but it was partner work time. She tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I raised my head from my desk still not making eye contact.  
"So..." Her voice was soft. I ignored her reaching in my bag. I handed her back the clothes she had lent to me. "Thanks" I heard her say. "We should get started" I changed the subject wanting to get things over with.  
"Okay. Which do you want to do heart or head?" "Fuck the heart" All it does is get you in trouble. She's shocked by the tone I used.  
"I completely disagree." She stated. Why ask for my opinion if your gonna fight me over it? "The heart wants what it wants and we can't stop it."(Hah you didn't see that coming did ya? You probably did) Her rebuttal made me laugh. "If you think my pick is so funny then argue your side" she challenged. "All my heart's given to me is ache." She pauses for a moment.  
Looking down at my lap I feel her hand on mine. "We could argue mind if you want" Her worry showed prominently.   
"Let's do heart" I wanted her to prove me wrong in every way. After all we learn from others. Right? She looked at me in disbelief. "You sure?" I finally looked her in the eye and nodded giving my best smile that I could then.  
I felt peace in that moment. Neither one of us brought up last night not because we didn't want to, but it left ours minds. My mood lifted up letting my humorous side show again.   
Her smile proved me wrong. Listening to your heart isn't that bad.   
Time passed by quickly. I packed up bag and awaited the bell. Selena hadn't gone back to her seat yet. Her eyes met mine and I was sure my face turned as bright as Rudolph's nose. She smiled brightly at me and a part of me felt like she was making fun of my visible crush. "We should exchange numbers to let each other know when we're available." She handed me her phone immediately and I gave her mine in return. I smiled at myself. Selena fucking Gomez asked for my number. For schoolwork, but she still asked for my number.   
When the bell rang she disappeared. Her days were always filled with important club meetings and such so it wasn't a big deal. I left the room humming a song just when Taylor blocked my path. I had forgotten she was even in the same class.  
"May I help you?" I wanted to come across as friendly, but I don't think it worked.  
"You can kill yourself for a start" I stopped completely. I felt like crying but couldn't let her see. I ran. To me it was not measured in distance but in length of time. I ended up in the library after ten minutes and thought it was safe to cry there rather than in front of her.   
I hid a corner curled up in a ball shaking when something touched me. "Demi?" Uh oh. Oh no. It was Selena. She can't see me like this. I tried my best to play it off cool but that went down hill after a second of pretending.  
"I'm-" fine. Tears came out of me like a river.  
"Shh" Her comforting was beginning to calm me. She pulled me into her lap holding me like my life depended on it. "Just relax" She stroked my back lightly. I tried to stay awake, but last night had taken a toll on me already. The last thing I remember before my rest was her scent.


	4. Write Your Name

When I woke up it was just about two o'clock. I looked up to find Selena staring at me. She had been here holding me all day. "Sorry" I said jumping up out of her arms. "It's fine" She smiled at me not at all mad at me for making her miss her classes that day.  
I helped her up from her spot. "You didn't have to-" she cut me off. "I honestly wanted to skip those classes anyway. Don't apologize, Demi. Are you feeling better?" I felt good till she reminded me of before.  
"I should go" I didn't want to lie to her about Taylor so I felt it was best to leave. I tried to make my way to the door, but she stopped me. "I want to help you" Her kindness melted my heart. I can't let you. "I am feeling better. Thanks. It's nothing to worry about. Just had a rough night." That was the first time the previous day was mention by either of us.   
She let go of me. "I'm sorry. I kicked you out for no reason. I just saw the rumors and freaked. Taylor's my best friend. She comes before anyone else. But now I know they're not true." Her eyes were soft and remorseful. I wanted to tell her it was okay, but it wasn't.  
I left her there without any acknowledgement. I didn't want to talk with her because I knew it would lead to an argument. I walked home tired still in silence.   
Once inside the house I followed the steps up to my room and immediately went under the covers. I dozed off into la la land dreaming of my princess, Selena.


	5. Sorry Not Sorry

Selena's P.O.V. (Finally)  
When Demi left I wanted so badly to follow her but knew it was best to let her go. She was being distant but I really don't know why. I apologized but maybe it wasn't enough.   
I really like her. I like like her. She's really cute and shy and sweet but I feel like she doesn't feel the same.  
Holding her in my arms today brought a lot to my mind. I wanted to protect her and know who made her cry. Maybe it was me. I shook the thought from my head.  
I left the library for cheerleading practice on the field when Taylor pulled me aside. "Where we're you all day?"  
"I was with Demi-"she cut me off.  
"She's no good. Making you miss your classes. You shouldn't hang out with her." I was taken back by what she said. She's just worried.   
"I chose to skip them, Tay." Her face was practically red in anger.  
"Whatever. I'm just looking out for you."  
"I know. I'm sorry but sometimes you don't know what to look out for." She just scoffed at my response.  
With neither one of us looking for a fight we went along with practice.  
After practice I went home heading for my bed immediately getting cozy under the sheets.


	6. Bad Liar

The next morning I woke up early to the smell of eggs and bacon. My favorite. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate.  
"Good morning, honey" my mom greeted.  
"Hey, mom!" I smiled at her.  
Today was an off day from my extracurriculars so it would be perfect to invite Demi over. Plus our project wouldn't finish itself.  
"Hey, mom. Can I bring a friend over?" I waited her response.  
"Taylor's coming?"  
"Actually it's Demi. For the project."  
"Yeah. That's okay." I gave her a thankful kiss on the cheek and left for school in my car.  
When I stopped at a red light I could see Demi walking to school.  
"Hey! Want a ride?" She turned around thinking I was talking to someone else. So cute. She then pointed to herself. I shook my head up and down vigorously. She cautiously hopped in my ride.  
I could tell the drive to school was going to be silent so I put on my music which made her visibly ease. She must like this song. I started to sing along and she smiled at me.  
"Come on. Sing with me." I begged her.  
"Oh...no. I don't sing." She put her hands up in defense.  
"I bet you sing amazingly!"  
"Trust me. I don't."  
"I don't believe that and even if it was true singing is just for fun. Please."  
"Fine." I did a little victory dance in my head.  
Soon we were both rocking out in the car. And she says she can't sing. I mentally scoffed at the thought.  
At the end of the ride I parked near the front doors.  
"Hey. I'm free today if you want to come over." I informed the younger girl.  
"Yeah. I'll come over." Demi grinned. I love her grin.  
We walked into class together. I spotted Taylor in her seat already so I went there.  
"Hey, Tay! This is Demi." I wanted to introduce them seeing as Demi was beginning to be my friend.  
"Hi..." Taylor said with kind of a sour tone. I saw Demi move behind me a little. I could see Taylor's jealousy. I need to talk to her about that later.  
The bell rang and we all moved to our correct seats.  
"Good morning, class." Mr. Noel was happy today. "We won't have partner work this class so I'll just get the lesson started then."  
I tried to focus on the front board but the information went straight over my head. My eyes kept wandering over to Demi's desk. I felt someone kick my leg.  
"Sorry." It was Taylor.  
"It's fine." I said while rubbing where she kicked me on my leg.  
For the remainder of the class I tried my best not to stare at her anymore. It didn't really work. I wonder what she's thinking of. It didn't look like she was paying attention to the lesson either.  
Our eyes met and her cheeks turned pink. So did mine. Now both of us are embarrassed. Her because I was staring at her and me because I was caught staring. Great.   
The bell rang again signaling that class was over. Already? Oh yeah. It's a short day.  
My arms was pulled and I looked up to see a frustrated Tay. She dragged me out of the classroom before I could talk Demi. We stopped in front of her locker.  
"Why are you in a rush?" I giggled.  
"I just want to get school over with so you and I can hang out after." She fluttered her eye lashes innocently.  
"That's sweet Taylor but I was gonna work on the project with Dem after school ."  
"Dem? Come on Selena you guys can work another time. I miss my best friend." She gave me puppy dog eyes, but I didn't cave in.  
"We can always hang out later, Tay." I tried my best not to upset her.  
"Fine." She said bitterly leaving me in the hallway.  
"Sup!" I jump slightly.  
"Oh. Hey, Justin." He's one of the popular boys. Not for sports, but for being a troublemaker.  
"You wanna go out tonight?" If only he knew.  
"No thanks." His face fell.  
"What?"  
"I don't 'wanna go out tonight.'" I decided to just leave him there and headed off to my next class.  
The rest of the day went bye uneventful. That was until lunch I spotted Demi and walked up to her with confidence.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me." I gave her a very hopeful face.  
"O-oh. Okay." She scratched the back of her neck with her right hand.  
I grabbed her hand and led her to my friend's and mine lunch table. We set our trays down and all eyes were on her.  
"Who's the cutie?" Joe Jonas asked. Unlike Justin he was a jock. Not to mention a flirt.  
"This is Demi." I said glaring at Joe.  
He ignored the look I gave him. "I'm Joe but you can call me anytime." He winked at Demi making me really mad.  
"Um...I'm gay." Said Demi. I couldn't hold back my laughter and neither could the rest of the table. Joe just got up and left with his head down.  
"Anyway....so Dem this is Arianna, Miley, Kevin, Nick, and you already know Taylor." I tried to break the tension pointing out each person.  
"Hey." She waved at everyone politely.  
Lunch went by great as well as the end of the school day.  
I drove both Demi and I to my home. When we reached the house I led her to my bedroom.  
She sat on my bed taking out her papers and I did the same.  
Her eyes scanned the room a little and then she looked at my closet.  
"Are those my clothes from last time?" I kept them because they smell like her and I like the outfit itself. I probably look like a creep. Heck. Even I would be weirded out by that.  
"Uh...yeah. I'm sorry I forgot to return them." I couldn't look her in the eyes.  
"You can keep them." This surprised me.  
"Really? You sure?"  
"Yeah. They weren't my favorite anyway. So let's get to work." I met her brown eyes with mine and nodded my head.


	7. Two Pieces

Demi's P.O.V.  
As hard as we tried to actually work on the project most of our time spent was on off topic things.  
By 8:00 pm Selena's mom had dinner ready and I decided it was time for me to go.  
"I should get going."  
"Nonsense. You're always welcome to eat here" Mandy insisted.  
I thought it was best not to argue any further and sat down at the table across from Selena.  
Dinner was chicken and rice with rolls. It was delicious.  
"So Selena, are you going to invite Demi to your sleepover?" She smiled at her daughter.  
"That's a great idea, mom. Do you want to come? It will be tomorrow after school. I can pick you up." She eagerly looked my way.  
I took no time to answer. "Yes."  
"That's great. Miley, Arianna, and Taylor will be there too."  
Miley and Arianna seemed nice but I already knew of Taylor's dark side. At least we wouldn't be alone and I'm pretty sure Taylor isn't stupid enough to try something on me because of the riskiness. And we are gonna be at Selena's house and whenever she's around Taylor acts like an angel.  
After dinner was finished I helped to clean the dishes with Sel.  
"Don't worry about bringing a sleeping bag tomorrow. You can sleep in my bed."  
"Are you sure? What about the other girls?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure. And don't worry about the other girls. They have slept over before, but it's gonna be your first time."  
Not wanting to over stay my welcome I said "thanks" and "goodbye" to the mother-daughter duo.  
Selena's P.O.V.  
"She's nice. I think I like her more than your other friends." My mom broke me from my thoughts.  
"Yeah. Me too."  
"Even more than Taylor?" Surprise was written all over her face.  
"Taylor's great and all, but Demi's different. She's like a big mystery that I'd like to uncover" oh wait. That sounds dirty. My cheeks turned pink. Thankfully my mom didn't really notice.  
I climbed upstairs to my room and sent a text.  
S: hey you home yet?  
D: yeah my sister picked me up  
S: you have a sister?  
D: yeah 2. Do you?  
S: If I did you'd have seen them tonight ? XD  
D: hey! You're not allowed to laugh at my stupidity...yet ?  
S: How much longer till I can?  
D: Hmm...how about NEVER  
D: jk you can as long as we're friends  
S: deal   
S: We should actually rest now  
D: good night  
S: gn  
Demi's P.O.V.  
"Who are you texting?" My nosy sister asked trying to look over my shoulder.  
"No one!" I tried to shove my phone in my pocket but Dallas was too slick and grabbed it.  
"Selena huh? You like her?" Deny everything!  
"No." She gave me a smug look.  
"sure" she said no convinced at all.  
"I don't!" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and left the living room.  
"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" She yelled back.  
You obviously!  
I asked my mom about the sleepover and she said it was okay since it would be with a group of people and Selena's mom would be there.


	8. That's More Like It

It was Friday. The day of the sleepover. I put on my outfit for the day with my black converse and headed off to school.  
I didn't see Selena driving today which kind of worried me, but I quickly shook the feeling off.  
Selena's P.O.V.  
Today was the sleepover and my car wasn't working so I called Taylor over to come and get me to ride to school.  
She came by and picked me up fairly quickly. She started driving to school but in a different direction than the one I usually take so I didn't see Demi walking.  
When we got to school I hurried out of the car to try and find her.  
Taylor's P.O.V. (Ooh this is gonna be good )  
Selena basically jumped out of my car. I didn't even fully park it and she left.  
When I looked at her seat I saw that she left her phone behind and me being the great friend that I am I took it.  
I already knew the password. It was her birth date. I checked her texts. Then I came across a conversation between her and Demi. It was so cute that I wanted barf. There was too much flirting it made me angry.  
An idea immediately came to mind. I'll text her.  
S: come meet me at the football field :)  
Demi's P.O.V.  
I was at my locker when I got text. It was from Selena. Come meet me at the football field? Of course. She even added a smiley face. How cute.  
Feeling excited to see her I slammed my locker closed and went straight to the field.  
It was empty so I waited for a minute before I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Hey, Sel!" I turned around.  
Taylor's P.O.V.  
"Wrong" I can see the worry on her face. It made me feel good seeing all the power I had.  
She started to back away so I held on tightly to her arm. I pushed her down to the ground and wailed on her thinking of how much I wanted to wipe the smirk off of her face from every time she even thinks of my Selena.  
The bell rang and I left the trash there to be taken back were it belongs.  
Demi's P.O.V.  
Everything hurt too much to move so I stayed curled in a ball with tears streaming down my face. Class already started but I decided to skip. But why does Taylor have Sel's phone?  
Selena's P.O.V.  
Demi didn't come into the when the tardy bell rang. Maybe she's sick. I went to grab my phone to text her but I couldn't find it.  
"Shit"  
"What's wrong?" Taylor asked with a frown.  
"I can't find my phone"  
"Oh. Here. You left it in my car." She handed it back to me.  
Taylor's P.O.V.  
Of course I deleted the last message before giving her back.  
Demi didn't come into class at all. It was amazing, but I could see something was bothering Selena.  
"What's wrong, Sel?"  
"It's just...Demi isn't here and today's the sleepover. Do you think she'll miss it?" It was as if Selena actually liked Demi. That's impossible. Who'd miss her?  
If I wanted Selena happy I'd have to make sure Demi shows up.


	9. Stars

Taylor's P.O.V.

I didn't even have to look for Demi because when I was going to next class I saw her limping to her locker. She looked terrible and I mean TERRIBLE. I couldn't help but smile. She didn't see me so walked up to her quietly.

"Dem." I scared her. She jumped so high. I honestly didn't think that was humanly possible.

"What do you want?" She tried to be brave. Funny.

"You're still coming to the sleepover." I told her.

"What if I don't?" You'd be stupid.

The only thing I could think of that would ensure she'd come was apologize.

"Look. I'm sorry."

Demi's P.O.V.

She's "sorry". I don't believe it. She literally beat me up this morning. Why does she want me to go the sleepover?

"So... no more bullying from you?"

"I promise." I had the suspicion that she was lying.

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Just accept the fucking apology before I change my mind." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll come to Selena's after school."

*at the sleepover*

Selena's P.O.V.

Taylor came home with me. Ariana was the first to officially show up. She didn't live far from me so that was convenient. Miley lived across town like Demi, but she was the next to arrive. And don't ask me how I know that.

It was only 6:30 pm. The girls kept gossiping however my mind was somewhere else.

"She's not coming.." I stated.

"She'll be here. I'm sure of it." Taylor grabbed my hand for support. She's a good friend.

"Yeah. The only reason that she wouldn't show is if you did something to scare her off." Arianna commented. Maybe I did...

"Selena..are you okay?" Miley asked. I guess I was making a face or something.

"Yeah. Of course." I dodged her question.

Only a few minutes passed. Miley suggested that we play a game and Ari wanted to play Scattergories. As we set up everyone's notepads and boards with the list cards Taylor rolled the letter dice.

She got a J. The numbers for list 1 were 1. A boy's name 2. U.S. cities 3. Things that are cold 4. School supplies 5. Pro sports teams 6. Insects 7. Breakfast foods 8. Furniture 9. T.V. shows 10. Things founds in the ocean 11. Presidents 12. Product names so we had to list items for each category but each had to start with a J. With a timer going.

"I got a J boy name in mind." Miley giggled. I couldn't tell if she meant Joe or Justin, but it had to be one of the two.

As the game went along I relaxed a little bit. When we were just about to start list 5 Demi walked in looking hot as ever.

I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and gave her a light hug.

"Sorry I didn't meet up with you after school and then came a little later." She whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back.

Miley got Demi a notepad and we continued the game.

*hours later*

We all got very tired around 1 am and decided to go to sleep. Each of us took turns changing in the bathroom and getting ready. When I was done I climbed in my bed. Demi was finished in less than five minutes after I did. She's a fast changer. That could come in handy. Stop it Selena. That's gross. 

I motioned for her to come lay next to me and she did. We kinda stared at each other in the eyes for a while. Everything was quiet and my alarm clock read 2 am. We had spent almost an hour just looking at the other. I wasn't tired anymore at this point.

"Do you want to go onto the balcony?" I asked her softly and she nodded her head.

I grabbed her wrist and led her to the balcony. It was kind of hard considering the three girls on the floor we had to walk over. We reached the ledge and the cold air made us shiver right away.

"Wait here." I ran back inside to grab a blanket and returned to see Demi looking up at the stars. Well, I think they were stars. Honestly half of them could have been airplanes that were really high up.

"It's beautiful." She turned to me.

"Yeah." I threw the blanket over her shoulders. She then placed the other side over my shoulders in return.

"Isn't weird how a simple thing like looking up at the stars could be so relaxing?" She looked up again.

"Or walking on a beach?"

"Exactly. I think people should do more things like that instead of worrying about trivial things." Her mind was the most beautiful thing about her.

"I know I was I could." I've thought about dropping my activities in the past, but Taylor has persuaded to not each time.

We stayed out there talking for another hour until we actually went to bed.


	10. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

Selena's P.O.V.

The morning came around and most of the girls were still asleep. I turned to Demi and saw that we were in a cuddling position. It took everything in me not to squeal right then and there. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

Not wanting things to be awkward when she woke up I carefully got out of bed and made my way downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen expecting to see my mom, but was met by a note on the counter instead. Was called to work. See you at dinner <3 ~mom

Since I was hungry I put two waffles in the toaster and poured myself a glass of milk.

A little after my waffles were done the other girls came down to the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" Miley asked.

"Toaster waffles."

"Please tell me you have enough for all of us." Ariana sat at the table.

"Well, the box said ten and I just ate two so yes." I said putting more in the toaster for the girls.

"Uh-I don't want any, but thanks." Demi said with a tired voice.

"Are you sure? Just eat one and if you don't want the second I'll eat it for you." I didn't want her to starve on my watch. Even if she wasn't hungry now I know she would be later.

"Alright." She gave me a smile as I served her plate.

There was a knock at the door which was weird because I wasn't expecting any visitors.

"I'll get it!" Taylor sprinted to the door.

A second later Taylor returned to the kitchen with Justin, Joe, Nick, and Kevin by her side.

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Justin took Demi's second waffle.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You snooze you lose." He said matter-of-factly.

"I hope you don't mind us coming over, Selena." Nick mentioned.

"It's fine. The more the merrier."

"Good. Because it's party time!" Joe shouted.

"No. No party." I told him.

"Aw. Come on, Selena. Don't be so stuck up." Justin put his nasty hand on my shoulder. I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Like I said. No party. I already let four boys into the house unsupervised. I'm not letting strangers walk in next."

"Fine. Why don't we just party then? You know the nine of us. Here. Or is that something you won't allow either?" This boy was getting really close to me kicking him out.

"You do realize how early it is right?"

"Time don't matter." He shrugged.

"Time doesn't matter." Demi corrected him. I love when does that.

"That's what I said." He got in her face. He better take a step back from my Demi.

"You said 'time don't matter.'"

"Okay. Before you guys kill each other let's have some fun." Tay separated the two.

Next she took out a bottle of God knows what and waved it in the air.

"We're drinking." She looked at each of us.

"I'm not." I looked at my best friend.

Demi's P.O.V.

"Sel, come on. It'll be fun. Don't be a prude. Nothing's gonna happen." Taylor pressed Selena to say yes.

I didn't think she would actually say yes but then took the bottle from Taylor.

"I'm trusting you, Tay." This can't be good.

"Would I ever let you down?"

"While you guys make fools of yourselves I'm going to stick to drinking water." I informed them.

"I'm with Demi." Nick walked my way.

"Whatever. More for us then." Taylor opened the bottle and handed it to Sel.

Selena looked at Taylor and then took a sip of the drink.

After 45 minutes and countless bottles, which I still don't know where came from, Joe suggested a game of spin the bottle. I was going to pass but because I didn't drink I HAD to play. At least that's what they all said.

Nick had gone first and it landed on Miley. Thank goodness it wasn't Sel. Plus Miley and Nick are actually really cute together.

It was my turn next and I was nervous. I didn't want to land on anyone other than Selena. I guess God heard my prayers because it landed on my crush. 

I looked up at her and she already was leaning in. I quickly put my lips to hers before Taylor could ruin the moment. Before any more kissing could happen Taylor broke us apart.

"I think we're done with spin the bottle." She honestly looked as if she was going to kill me.

"Does this mean we're girlfriends now?" Selena sent a smile my way. Did she just ask if we're together? I know she's drunk, but that has to mean something.


	11. Falling Over Me

Demi's P.O.V.

"Umm.." I didn't know how to answer the question. I desperately wanted to say yes, but I felt like I would be taking advantage of her drunken state.

"I think it's time for everyone to go home. I'll stay with Sel."

"But you're drunk too, Taylor." Nick pointed out.

"I'm not drunk." The blonde stumbled up to Nick and poked him in the chest.

"Demi can watch her while I drive you all home. Right, Dem?"

"Yeah. Of course." I was very nervous to finally be left alone with Selena.

"Okay then. Everyone get in my car!" Nick led the six others out the door.

I shut the door closed behind the last one.

"Now that we're girlfriends I can do this." Selena pushed me against the door with a kiss. I was enjoying it until I remembered that we aren't actually girlfriends.

I gently pulled away from her.

"Hey. Why'd you stop?" She pouted.

"I think you should get some rest, Sel."

"I like it when you call me that." Drunk Selena is so much more forward than sober Selena.

"Okay...but seriously. You should sleep."

"I'll go to bed if you come with me."

"Sure."

"Yayyy!!!" She hugged me.

I led her to her room and laid down in her bed waiting for her to do the same. She didn't though. Instead she walked over to the stereo and played a song. Then she started dancing and I honestly felt really awkward.

"Come dance with me!" She beckoned.

"I'm not into dancing all that mu-" She pulled me up from the bed and brought me closer to the music.

"Don't talk. Just dance." She laid her head on my shoulder and started to slow dance. Which was funny because the song didn't fit with the moment.

I don't know how long we danced for but she fell asleep in my arms.

I tucked her into bed and laid down beside her. Soft music filled the room as I shut my eyes. I hope that things are still this good when we wake up.


	12. Music Feels Better

Demi's P.O.V.

I woke up in Selena's arms and, even though it felt nice, I knew I had to get out of bed since it was already getting close to late afternoon.

I slid out of her arms and put a pillow in my place so I wouldn't wake her up and left the room to cook something for us to eat.

Before going to the kitchen I went to the bathroom to do what I needed and to take off my makeup because it was kind of messy. It was painful since I had covered up all the bruises from yesterday. Each time I touched one slightly it hurt. By the time that I was done I didn't have it in me to redo it and went downstairs fresh faced. 

When I reached the kitchen I had to start looking for ingredients so I could cook something. I didn't really know what else to make other than sandwiches for both of us so that's what I did. They weren't anything amazing. Just simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Selena's P.O.V.

As I woke up I rushed myself to the bathroom feeling sick.

My head was pounding and I felt like complete shit. I knew I had drank some with the girls and guys but things after that were obscure. I had this wonderful dream of kissing Demi. I knew that it was a dream because it couldn't have happened. Demi wouldn't want to ever kiss me. We just became friends and I'm already having dreams of her. What the heck is wrong with me? I cleaned myself up and went to the kitchen to get painkiller so I could survive this hangover.

In the kitchen I found Demi still here and eating a sandwich.

"Hi" She looked up at me.

"Hi...You're still here. Why?" I didn't mean for it to come out rude but by the look on her face she was taken back for a second by my tone of voice.

"Just to make sure you don't die." She smirked. I took a closer look at her and saw her face was badly marked.

"What happened?" I pointed to her face.

Demi's P.O.V.

I couldn't tell her the truth but I also couldn't lie to her.

"Dem?" She asked again, "Please tell me."

"I wish I could," I gave her a sad smile. "I made you this." I handed her a plate with the second peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it to try and change the subject.

"You can tell me. I promise." She took the plate ignoring my attempt.

"You wouldn't believe me." I waited for her reaction but she just stayed silent looking at me.

"How can you be so sure?" She finally said.

"Because if I was you I wouldn't believe me... You should eat and then take medicine. You got pretty drunk this morning."

"Wait. What did I do?" She panicked a little.

"Well you showed me your awesome dancing skills," I smiled at her.

"Oh no. Please tell me you're joking." She looked embarrassed.

"I'm not joking. They were pretty awesome."

"At least give me a chance to show you my dancing when I'm not drunk."

"Take me dancing then." I told her not thinking that she'd do it.

"Okay. I will."

“When?”

“Tomorrow. I'll pick you up.”

“You're gonna take me out to show me your dancing?”

“Presentation is important.”

“Where are we dancing?”

“It's a surprise.” She smiled at me.

“Can I get a preview of what's gonna happen tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“For the record I can't dance. I just really want to see you top today's skills.”

“I'll show you how to dance tomorrow when I blow you away with my talent,” She laughed. “Just kidding. It's okay. I'm not the best dancer either as you saw today.”

"I don't know what you're talking about. You were great."

"I can hear it in your voice. You're mocking me."

"Maybe a little." I smiled looking at the time. "It's getting kinda late. I should head home."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over...and then staying after everyone left. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I grabbed my things and left Selena's house before it got dark.


End file.
